User blog:Creaturemaster971/Kenny profile in progress
Summary Kenny (Real name ), is a main character in the amateur student film Basement Heroes, and a founding member of the eponymous hero team. Formerly a mere nerdy high schooler getting ready for a convention, Kenny and his friends' lives were changed forever when a mysterious bolt of lightning struck the house they were hanging out in. As strange, humanoid figures (later referred to as "fragments") crawled out of the television, each teen somehow fused with one of these entities and fell into a deep sleep. Upon awakening, they discovered that they had gained mysterious powers and weaponry from these beings, becoming human-fragment hybrids beyond the abilities of normal humans. Initially continuing their lives as normal, they decided to become heroes in order to save the public and their friend Donna from the hordes of evil fragments continuing to emerge across the world, with Kenny as the brains and advisor of the group. Appearance Kenny is a boy in his late teens who wears a solid black outfit and a bright red scarf. Personality Kenny is the most rational and level-headed of the initial team, acting as the voice of reason in many situations. He is not without his faults, however, and often displays a hidden goofy side when the opportunity presents itself. He fancied himself a dashing young hero even before gaining his powers, and is known among his friends for his zany (and oddly successful) get-rich-quick schemes. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Kenny Wendell Takahashi Origin: Basement Heroes Gender: Male Age: Late teens Classification: Nerd, Basement Hero (founding member), Human-Fragment hybrid Date of Birth: July 7, 1998 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Megan, Mortal Fight Club, making money Dislikes: Impulsive decisions Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Gaming, convention-going, entrepreneurship Values: Shrewdness, patience, calm Martial Status: Single, Dating Megan (formerly) Status: Alive Affiliation: Basement Heroes Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Intelligence, Nerdism, Planning Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Pain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Night Vision Attack Potency: Wall level (As a human-fragment hybrid, he is physically superior to any normal human. Participated in the fights against H4X0R and Danny, who are superior to Blitz, who can crack apart brick walls with her electric blasts. Fought Voorhees on his own, who could easily split tree trunks according to Word of God, and broke his neck with an uppercut) Speed: Athletic human travel speed, with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can block and dodge attacks from Danny and H4X0R, who could deflect Blitz's lightning) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman (Physically superior to a normal human) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (As a human-fragment hybrid, he is physically superior to any normal human. Participated in the fights against H4X0R and Danny. Took punches from Voorhees) Stamina: Superhuman (Ran for several dozen miles without stopping, albeit was heavily winded afterwards), much higher in Legends (Fought for months against "countless fragments" in the Digital Realm) Range: Extended melee range with swords, several meters with telekinesis. Standard Equipment: A single katana, later two Intelligence: High (Is intelligent beyond his years. The most worldly and rational member of the Basement Heroes. A shrewd and charismatic businessman with excellent intuition when it comes to avoiding danger. Was an accomplished swordsman even before receiving his powers, as well as a decent martial artist. Easily saw through a trap laid by H4X0R's minions. Spent 5 months battling countless fragments in the Digital Realm. Confirmed by Word of God to be the most skilled fighter of the Basement Heroes) Weaknesses: Viewing the mindscapes of insane individuals causes him severe pain. Neither he nor the opponent can move physically during a Mindscape Attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telepathy': Kenny's primary ability that he gained by merging with a fragment that was intended to kill him. He possesses a variety of psionic abilities, such as telekinesis and the ability to read minds through physical contact. While rough and unpolished in his ability to use these powers in his first adventure, doing little more than pushing enemies away with his telekinesis, he has refined it in the sequal to the point of easily halting bullets before they hit him and creating powerful barriers. *'Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start': A surprise attack used by Kenny when the enemy is thrown off balance. After reciting the Konami Code, he lunges forward and delivers a psionically-charged flying uppercut to the opponent's chin, throwing them to the ground and paralyzing them. This technique was used to defeat Voorhees. *'Mindscape Attack': Upon making physical contact with an opponent, Kenny can choose to directly access their mindscape. This causes intense pain to the opponent and allows Kenny to view their perception of the world, gaining insight into their personality and motives. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts